The present invention relates to a load carrier for vehicles, for transporting-bulky articles, which is secured on the rear of a vehicle and is formed by at least two beams connected by at least one cross-strut. The cross-strut has means for securing the load to be carried and the beams are inserted into holding tubes extending in the longitudinal direction at the rear of the vehicle.
German Patent Document 3,717,986 describes a folding luggage carrier for passenger vehicles which is independent of the body. By means of this luggage carrier, it is possible to carry around bulky articles, such as, for example, bicycles, in the tail region of the passenger vehicle. One disadvantage of the luggage carrier is the fact that it can only be used on vehicles with a graduated vehicle rear, i.e. not on estate cars. When not in use, it must furthermore either be carried around in the mounted condition or stowed in the dismounted condition in the luggage compartment. In the mounted condition, however, it impedes access to the luggage compartment and, when carried around in the luggage compartment, takes up a considerable amount of storage space.
German Utility Model 7,630,191 discloses a load carrier which is secured in its use position on the rear of the vehicle when required by pushing it into two hollow tubes fixedly arranged on the bottom of the vehicle, by means of bolts in each case passing through a tube with the end of the carrier inserted therein. This load carrier also takes up a considerable amount of storage space for transport when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,785 furthermore discloses a bicycle carrier for single-bike hangers, in which the bicycle carrier is secured in a manner which allows it to be displaced both in the vertical and horizontal directions. The bicycle carrier is rigidly connected to the single-bike hanger or to the linkage securing the single-bike hanger on the vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide a load carrier for vehicles which can be carried around on the vehicle without requiring storage space and is rapidly available without mounting work when required.
This and other objects are achieved by a load carrier for transporting bulky articles on vehicles, comprising at least two beams connected by at least one cross-strut, the cross-strut having means for securing a load to be carried. Holding tubes are provided that are securable to a rear of a vehicle and extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The beams are insertable into the holding tubes, and have angled ends. The beams are displaceable by a defined amount in the longitudinal direction in the holding tubes between a rest position in which the beams are under the vehicle and a use position in which the beams project beyond the rear of the vehicle. The beams are fixable in the rest and use positions and mounted so as to each be pivotable about the axis of one of the holding tubes into one of two different end positions. The angled ends of the beams are swivellably articulated on the cross-strut. The beams project beyond the rear of the vehicle and are swivelled upwards with their angled ends when in the use position. In the rest position, the ends of the beams are swivelled into a plane defined by the holding tubes and the beams are inserted into the holding tubes to such an extent that a rear edge of the load carrier is approximately flush with or in front of the rear end of the vehicle.
The load carrier of the present invention can be folded up and stowed underneath the floor of the rear of the vehicle when not required. When required, it can be made rapidly available in a simple manner simply by pulling out the load carrier and opening it out.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.